


Uniberso

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Paglayuin man ng mundo, sa dulo ay muling magtatagpo. Mula ngayon hanggang sa wakas ng panahon.o ang koleksyon ng mga mumunting butil at bunga na bumubuo sa uniberso nila jongin at kyungsoo.talahulugan ng mga salitang nagpapaikot sa daigdig at puso.kahit saang mundo, anumang uniberso sila pa rin ang umpisa at dulo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Uniberso

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is a self-indulgent fic/drabble collection kung saan sa kahit anong mundo, anumang scenario, magsisimula at matatapos ang lahat sa piling ni jongin at kyungsoo.
> 
> bawat letra sa alpabeto, katumbas ang iba't ibang mundo kung saan sila magtatagpo, maglalayo ngunit palaging magbabalik sa dulo..
> 
> Please mind the tags as we go along :) dadagdagan ko po ang tags habang dumadagdag ang mga letra. sana magustuhan niyo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A : Ampunan || orphanage • childhood friends/sweethearts au
> 
> ampunan: png. kanlungan o kúblihan; silungán.

_ampunan: png. kanlungan o kúblihan; silungán._

_halimbawa:_

_sa ampunan niya nahanap ang kahulugan ng isang tahanan._

  
  


* * *

Ampunan.

  
  


_"Pangako mo sa akin na hindi ka makakalimot. Kyungsoo, mangako ka. Hindi ako sasama sa kanila kapag hindi ka nangako!"_

_Tigmak ang luha sa pisngi ng dalawang batang ngayon pa lang maglalayo sapagkat sa wakas ay may pamilya nang aampon kay Jongin habang maiiwan si Kyungsoo para maghintay ng taong kukupkop sa kanya._

_Nakatingin ang madre sa eksena nila. Talagang ganito sa bahay-ampunan, pinakamahirap palagi ang magpaalam sa mga taong nakagisnan mong pamilya sa umpisa._

_"Pangako, Jongin. Hindi ako makakalimot. P-Puwede mo akong bisitahin dito kapag libre kayo. Sa Pasko o bagong taon. S-Sigurado akong hindi na ako aampunin."_

_Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang bikig sa lalamunan, halos lahat ng mas bata sa kanila ni Jongin ay may pamilya nang kumupkop hanggang sa ngayon na si Kyungsoo na lang ang pinakamatandang maiiwan._

_Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa masungit niyang aura kaya hindi siya natitipuhan ng mga magulang na naghahanap ng mga pupuwedeng ituring na anak. Siguro ay marahil sa matigas niyang puso na labis na nasaktan nang iwanan siya ng nanay niya sa simbahan at hindi na kailanman binalikan._

_"Dadalaw ako, pangako ko 'yan sa 'yo. Di ba sabi ko magpapakasal pa tayo, bibili tayo ng maraming aso at tutulong kina sister para sa mga bata sa ampunan."_

_Labing-tatlong taong gulang na sila, maaaring husto na ang edad sa mata ng iba ngunit para sa mga kagaya nilang pinagkaitan ng pagmamahal ng isang pamilya ay musmos pa rin ang isip at maraming pinapangarap sa buhay._

_Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumingkayad para pahirin ang luha sa pisngi ni Jongin. Nag-iwan siya ng isang halik doon. Sa dami ng naging kasama sa ampunan, kay Jongin siya nakaramdam ng pagmamahal ng isang pamilya. Dito lang kumakabog ang puso sa sari-saring pakiramdam at kinakabahan siya dahil malabong balikan siya ni Jongin._

_Mukhang mayaman ang pamilyang aampon dito. Narinig din niyang 'malayong kamag-anak' ni Jongin ang kukupkop dito. Ganito ang hirap sa buhay ng mga abandonadong bata dahil sa huli ay iiwan ka rin ng lahat at tanging sarili mo lang ang mayroon ka._

_Tumingin si Sister sa gawi nila at inaya na si Jongin sapagkat tapos na itong makipag-usap._

_"Jongin, magpaalam ka na kay Kyungsoo. Aalis na raw kayo."_

_Kumaway ang mag-asawa kay Jongin. Yumakap sila sa isa't isa, wala nang mailuha pa si Kyungsoo dahil lahat ay iniiyak na niya nang nagdaang gabi habang si Jongin ay mukhang hindi na makahinga kahahagulgol._

_"Tahan na. Dito lang ako, magkikita pa tayo. Huwag ka nang malungkot."_

_Lumapit na si Jongin sa magiging pamilya nito at muli niyang tinitigan ang kabuuan ng lalaki bago tahimik na tumalikod._

_Paglingon ni Jongin ay wala na si Kyungsoo at doon nila natutunan ang ibig sabihin ng sakit ng paglisan._

  
  
  


~

"Kyungsoo may kanina pa tawag nang tawag sa phone mo!"

Nasa pantry si Kyungsoo ng opisina at kasalukuyang nagliligpit ng pinagkainan niya. Naghugas siya ng kamay at saka nakatangang tumitig kay Seungkwan.

"Sinong nakalagay na caller?"

" _Yeri school_ ang nakalagay. Baka importante 'to. Sagutin mo na."

Nagmamadali niyang inabot ang telepono mula sa kaopisina at nang mag-ring ulit iyon sa ikatlong pagkakataon ay sinagot na niya ang tawag.

"Hello po. Kyungsoo Doh?"

"Yes po. Sa school po ba 'to ni Yeri? Ano pong nangyari sa kapatid ko?"

Binundol ng kaba ang dibdib niya sapagkat bibihira kung tawagan siya ng guro ng _kapatid_ dahil hindi naman ito makulit o gumagawa ng gulo.

"Pinatawag po sa guidance si Yeri. Listed ka po as one of her guardians. Pero kung puwedeng isama ang magulang, magpunta na rin po."

"Wala sina Mama at Papa, may business trip sila. Papunta na ako, Miss. May nangyari ba? Nasaktan ba ang kapatid ko?"

Bumuntong-hininga ang kausap niyang guro. "Most likely po siya ang nanakit. Mamaya ko na lang i-e-explain. Kausap po siya ng guidance counselor ngayon."

Nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo at binaba kaagad ang tawag. Nagpaalam na siya sa bisor niya na mabilis siyang pinayagang makaalis.

Nanginginig siya sa takot dahil hindi bayolenteng bata si Yeri. Simula nang ampunin siya ng mga Doh, pagkatapos ng dalawang taon ay nabiyayaan ang kinikilala niyang magulang ng isang anak na kadugo nito.

Buong akala ni Kyungsoo ay itatapon na lang siya ng mga ito ngunit kabaligtaran ang nangyari dahil inaruga pa rin siya ng mga ito, hindi kailanman nagselos sapagkat pantay ang pagmamahal ng mga ito sa kanila ng kapatid.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit sa dami ng bata sa ampunan ay si Kyungsoo ang natipuhan ng mga ito na kupkupin na halos malapit nang maghustong gulang.

  
  


Padaskol niyang ipinarada ang sasakyan nang makarating sa Catholic school na pinag-aaralan ni Yeri. Dire-diretso siya sa guidance office at nang mamataan siya ng kapatid ay yinakap siya nito agad.

Bumunghalit ng iyak habang nakasiksik sa dibdib niya. Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo nang makitang may isa pang batang lalaki na namumutla at gulo-gulo ang buhok.

"Kyungsoo Doh po, kapatid ni Yeri. Ano po bang nangyari?"

Magaang ngumiti si Mrs. Chang na siyang guidance counselor ng eskwela.

"Bigla na lang kasing sinabubutan ni Yeri si Jinhyuk habang performance task namin about sa family, Mr. Doh. Tipikal naman sa bata na magpikunan kaya baka inaasar lang ni Jinhyuk si Yeri."

Lalong tumindi ang gatla sa noo ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya gusto ang pagsagot ng adviser nila Yeri na si Sooyoung.

"Kilala ko ang kapatid ko, Miss. Hindi siya bayolente at hindi pikunin. Sigurado akong may mas malalim pa na dahilan."

Pero mukhang hindi rin papatinag ang batang guro sa kanya, "Sir, baka may crush lang si Jinhyuk kay Yeri kaya siya inaasar ng gano'n. Nagpapapansin ho ba gano'ng tipo po."

Kumuyom ang kamao ni Kyungsoo at napairap nang makita niyang sumimangot lalo si Yeri. " _Hindi po totoo ang sinasabi ni Teacher Sooyoung."_

"Tama naman ang kapatid ko. Isa pa, masiyado pa silang bata para sa mga crush crush na 'yan. Hindi napipikon ang mga paslit kung hindi sila binibigyan ng dahilan. At mali na manggulo ka ng tao dahil lang may gusto ka sa kanila. I'm sorry to lash out, Mrs. Chang," Ani Kyungsoo sa counselor, "Pero nasaan na ba ang guardian ni Jinhyuk. Gusto ko nang ma-settle 'to at maiuwi na ang kapatid ko. At please, hayaan niyo po sanang magsalita si Yeri."

Kinalong ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid at hinaplos ang buhok nitong gulong-gulo na marahil ay dahil sa pakikipag-away nito ng pisikal.

_"Nagalit po ako Mrs. Chang kasi paulit-ulit na sinasabi ni Jinhyuk na hindi ko raw po totoong kapatid si Kuya Soo ko dahil di raw kami magkamukha pero hindi naman po nasusukat sa dugo ang pagmamahal sa pamilya di po ba?"_

_Inosenteng tanong ni Yeri, nakikita ni Kyungsoo kung gaano katapang ang kapatid. May luhang nagbabadyang pumatak sa mata nito._

_"Ampon ho ako, Mrs. Chang at alam ni Yeri na hindi kami galing sa iisang dugo pero magkapatid kami, magkapamilya."_

Hirap na hirap si Kyungsoo na lunukin ang bikig sa lalamunan nang biglang bumukas ang pinto.

"Jongin Kim po, Tito ni Jinhyuk. Sorry at na-late ako, ano pong nangyari?"

Na-estatwa si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang pangalang matagal na niyang binaon sa limot. Isang dekada na rin ang lumilipas, hindi lang naman ang _Jongin niya noon_ ang nag-iisang Jongin sa mundo.

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan siya ni Yeri at pinaliliwanag ni Mrs. Chang ang nangyari kay _Jongin._

"Gusto ko lang malaman kung bakit mo nagawa 'yung gano'n, Jinhyuk? Hindi naman kami magagalit sa 'yo. Hindi na mauulit ang nangyari ngayon kung sasabihin mo sa amin ang dahilan."

Tahimik silang lahat, ayaw ni Kyungsoo na tumingin sa kabilang panig dahil hindi niya alam kung ang _Jongin_ na ito ay ang Jongin niya noon.

"Kasi maingay si Yeri. Lagi niya binibida ang Kuya Kyungsoo niya. Lagi po niya sinasabi na love siya ng family niya. Naiinggit lang po kasi si Tito Jongin, hindi na po ako pinupuntahan dito sa school. Sina mommy naman po laging busy. W-Wala po ako kalaro sa bahay."

Parang kinukurot ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa mga bagay na sinabi ni Jinhyuk. Napakaliit pa nito para sa mga ganitong bagay ngunit marahil ay naghahanap ang bata ng atensyon at kalinga.

_"Sorry, Yeri. Hindi na po mauulit. Sorry rin po, Mr. Kyungsoo."_

Doon na siya tumingala at nakitang nakatitig ang tiyuhin ni Jinhyuk sa kanya. Kulay tsokolateng mata ang bumungad sa kanya, mapulang nakaawang na labi at ang tingin nito na nagsasabing kilala siya ng _Jongin_ na 'to.

Imposibleng makalimutan niya ang mukhang iyon. Kahit ilang taon pa ang bilangin, alam ni Kyungsoo na bihag siya ng mga matang iyon. Ngunit sa pagdaloy ng alaala ay naroon pa rin ang sakit. Hindi niya mawaksi sa isip kung paanong tila nakalimutan na siya noon ni Jongin habang araw-araw na nananalangin si Kyungsoo na sana'y bumisita si Jongin sa bahay-ampunan.

Madalas ang mga pangarap ng musmos na kaisipan ay nakakalimutan kapag tumatanda na. Siguro ganoon ang kaso ng lalaki sa harapan niya ngunit kay Kyungsoo, napakatagal bago niya nalimot ang pag-asang nabuhay sa puso at isip niya.

"Basta, huwag mo nang uulitin. Di ba sabi sa Christian Living niyo, mali na manakit ng iba. Ikaw, Yeri, may gusto ka bang sabihin kay Jinhyuk?" Malambing ang tinig ni Mrs. Chang habang nakatingin sa dalawang bata.

"Sorry, Jinhyuk. Sorry rin po, Kuya Soo. Promise ko po magiging friends na kami ni Jinhyuk. Can we have play dates po, Mr. Jongin? Para di na po ma-sad si Jinhyuk."

Nagliwanag naman ang mukha ni Jinhyuk at patakbong yumakap kay Yeri. Inasiste naman ito ni Ms. Sooyoung at nagpaalam na pupunta muna ang dalawang bata sa playground.

"Ngayon, okay na ang dalawang bata. Ang pakiusap ko lang sa inyo bilang guardians nila Yeri at Jinhyuk ay mas lalo niyo silang gabayan. Mahirap ang environment nilang dalawa. Wala naman kaming sanction sa bata, sa inyo na lang Mr. Doh at Mr. Kim. Next week ay may fair dito sa school, puwede bang tulungan niyo kami sa pag-a-assist ng mga bata?"

Pumayag naman silang dalawa sa hiling ng counselor. Matapos ang ilan pang pag-uusap ay nauna nang tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagpaalam na. Hindi na niya kayang makasama pa si Jongin sa iisang silid.

"Kyungsoo, sandali lang. Teka lang. Soo, ikaw na ba ‘yan?” Isang kapit sa braso at umiikot na naman ang mundo ni Kyungsoo. Malambing ang tinig kasabay ng pag-usbong ng luha sa mata niya. 

_Ito. Ito ang Jongin niya noon._

  
  


_Pero hindi na siya sigurado kung ito pa rin ba ang Jongin niya ngayon. Ni hindi nga alam ni Kyungsoo kung dapat pa bang ariin at kanyahin pa rin ang lalaki dahil sinong may alam, baka mayroon na itong iba ngayon._

  
  
  


“Bitawan mo ako, please. Hindi mo ako kilala. _Hindi na tayo magkakilala._ ”

Napapaso si Kyungsoo sa init ng balat nila sa isa’t isa, idagdag pa ang pagtulay ng dagitab sa isang simpleng paghawak lang.

Sa isang hakbang ni Kyungsoo ay dalawang hakbang ang katumbas ng kay Jongin kaya sa gitna ng labas ng chapel ay naabutan siya nito at yinakap sa likuran.

“Kilala mo pa rin ako. Si Jongin pa rin ‘to. A-Ako pa rin ‘yung pakakasalan mo, di ba? A-Ako pa rin ba ‘yung mahal mo? Bumalik ako ng ampunan pero natagalan lang ako kasi sa ibang bansa ako pinag-aral nila Tito at Tita. Hindi naman nila sinabi sa akin kung nasaan ka kasi bawal daw. K-Kyungsoo, palagi ko ‘tong pinagdadasal.”

Kagat-kagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi para pigilan ang mga hikbing gustong kumawala, walang tao sa paligid at malamig ang dapyo ng hangin habang lumalaglag ang mga tuyong dahon mula sa puno. May mainit na likidong pumatak sa leeg niya at mukhang luha rin iyon mula kay Jongin.

_“Hinintay kita, ang daya-daya mo. Hinanap din kita pero ni sulat, wala akong nakuha galing sa ‘yo. Madali ba akong kalimutan. Jongin? Madaya ka.”_

Paulit-ulit ang mga litanya ni Kyungsoo ng salita hanggang sa mapagod na siya sa kapipigil ng damdamin. Kaya naman nang iharap siya ni Jongin para yakapin ay hindi na umalma si Kyungsoo, patuloy ang bibig sa pagpapaikot-ikot ng mga salita, naglalaro sa pagitan ng _“naghintay ako,”_ at _“madaya ka,”_ pati na rin sa bugso ng damdaming, _“gusto ko na lang kalimutan ka.”_

  
  


Ngunit ito pa rin ang Jongin ni Kyungsoo, mula sa maingat nitong paghaplos sa likod niya para mapatahan siya hanggang sa kung paano siya yakapin at halikan ang gilid ng noo niya. Napakatagal na panahon bago sila muling nagkita. Kay luma ng damdamin subalit simbago rin iyon ng tao sa harap niya.

“Nahanap na kita. Nahanap din kita, Soo. Ako pa rin 'to. _Ako pa rin ang Jongin mo."_

Hindi na pinigil ni Kyungsoo ang puso, gaano ba niya katagal na inasam ang ganitong pagtatagpo? Pinangako niya sa sarili na kapag nagkita na sila muli ni Jongin ay hindi na niya ito pakakawalan pa.

Yumakap siya rito, puspos ang damdamin ng pagkapanatag at pagmamahal na umaapaw.

Maraming salamat sa dalawang pasaway na bulinggit. Kundi dahil kay Yeri at Jinhyuk ay mukhang umiinog pa rin sila sa magkalapit na mundo ngunit tila magkalayo dahil wala silang ideya kung paano kokonekta sa isa't isa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pero totoo pa rin ba ang pangako mo? A-Alam kong matagal tayong hindi nagkita, sampung taon na rin pero pinanghahawakan ko lahat iyon. Araw-araw akong umaasa na magkikita pa rin tayo."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang makitang mukhang nahihiya si Jongin, pagkatapos ng pag-iyak nila ay nasa parke sila ngayon habang binabantayan pa rin ang dalawang batang kanina pa naglalaro.

Inabot niya ang kamay ni Jongin, "Alam mong hindi gano'n kadali ang lahat pero masaya akong makita kang muli. At hindi na ako mawawala pa. Pangako ko 'yan sa 'yo. Sana ikaw rin."

  
  


Ipinulupot ni Jongin ang hinliliit nila sa isa't isa saka humalik doon. "Pangako. Hinding-hindi na mawawala pa. Wala na akong takas sa 'yo."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Ano kaya ang pinag-uusapan nila Kuya Soo at Tito Nini mo, Jinhyuk?"_

  
  


_"Hindi ko alam pero sana maging Tito ko rin si Kuya Soo mo, Yeri. Para sa isang house na lang tayo mag-play lagi."_

  
  


_Humagikgik ang batang babae at sumipsip sa tetra pack ng juice, pinagmamasdan nila ang dalawang lalaki sa di kalayuan. Mukha silang masaya._

_Mukhang nagmamahalan._

  
  
  


_"Sana nga, Jinhyuk. Look mo sila. Hindi na malabong mangyari iyon."_

  
  


_Napatakip sila ng mata nang makitang mukhang may gagawin ang dalawa na di angkop sa mata ng mga bata._

  
  
  
  
  


_Halik._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment naman kayo diyan, pampalubag loob. hehe.
> 
> twitter @fullsunjihan  
> cc: fullsunjihan


End file.
